Dari
|} Dari (in Langform Hy Dari oder Hi-Dari) war eine Afrikanische Elefantenkuh im Hogle Zoo in Salt Lake City in Utah (USA) und galt bis zu ihrem Tod als ältester Afrikanischer Elefant Nordamerikas. Dari wurde etwa 1960 in Kenia wild geboren. Mit sieben Jahren, im Jahr 1967, erreichte sie den Hogle Zoo, wo sie seitdem lebte. Sie galt dort seit vielen Jahren als Attraktion des Zoos. Mehrere afrikanische und auch asiatische Elefanten haben früher im Hogle Zoo gelebt.Seit 1988 teilte sie sich die Anlage auch mit der aus Südafrika stammenden Christie, die im Alter von etwa zwei Jahren nach Salt Lake City kam. Mit Hilfe eines deutschen Forscherteams (vermutlich vom IZW) wurde versucht, Christie künstlich zur Trächtigkeit zu verhelfen. Der dritte Versuch mit Sperma von Jackson, einem Bullen, der zu jener Zeit im Pittsburgh Zoo lebte, war erfolreich. Am 10.08.2009 brachte Christie eine Tochter zur Welt, die Zuri genannt wurde und damit die Zahl der Elefanten im Hogle Zoo auf drei erhöhte. Während eine längere Periode Mutter und Tochter zusammengehalten wurden, war Dari in dieser Zeit in Einzelhaltung. Erst kurz vor Zuris zweitem Geburtstag, im Juli 2011, wurden alle drei Elefanten zusammengebracht. Zuvor war die direkte Begegnung mit Kontakt durch Gitter sowie mit der Wiederzusammenführung von Dari und Christie nach mehr als einem Jahr Trennung vorbereitet worden. Allerdings verliefen alle Begegnungen reibungslos, und auch Dari und Zuri fanden nach Zooangaben Gefallen aneinander und durchstreiften gemeinsam die Anlage. Im Juni 2008 rückte Dari nach dem Tod eines älteren Artgenossens zum ältesten lebenden Afrikanischen Elefanten in den USA auf. Auch eine andere Elefantin des Hogle Zoos hat ein sehr hohes Alter erreicht. Das asiatische Elefantenweibchen Kali starb im März 2004 mit 59 Jahren. Als Daris 53. Geburtstag im Juni 2013 gefeiert wurde, wurde von ihr berichtet, dass sie keine gesundheitlichen Probleme hätte, allerdings wurde hin und wieder ein kleiner Knoten aufgrund von Arthritis mit entzündungshemmenden Mitteln behandelt. Am 08.05.2015 morgens wurde Dari von Pflegern liegend vorgefunden und nicht in der Lage, von selbst aufzustehen. Daher wurde ein Kran herangeschafft, mit dessen Hilfe zwanzig Zoomitarbeiter Dari beim ersten Versuch wieder auf die Beine brachten. In ihrem Alter wurde sie von den Tierärzten in enger Absprache mit den Elefantenpflgern behandelt, um ihren Gesundheitszustand so gut wie möglich zu erhalten. Nach diesem Vorfall gewann Dari dem Zoo zufolge ihre volle Kraft nicht mehr zurück. Sie wurde am 08.08.2015 wegen mehrfacher Beschwerden im Alter von 55 Jahren eingeschläfert. Literatur *Übersicht Asiatische Elefanten und Afrikanische Elefanten in Haltungsstätten Nordamerikas 31.12.1996, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Dokumentation Teil 2: Nordamerika, S. 251-283 (hier: S. 262, Salt Lake City, Utah). Weblinks *Utah's Hogle Zoo Photo: Dari, African elephant, trumpets Hellooooo!, Foto auf www.tripadvisor.co.nz. *African Elephant, Informationen zur Art und zu den Elefanten in Salt Lake City auf www.hoglezoo.org. *Party marks 49th birthday for elephant at Hogle Zoo, Nachricht von Daris 49. Geburtstag auf www.deseretnews.com. *Baby elephant born at Hogle Zoo, Meldung von Zuris Geburt auf www.good4utah.com. *Zoo History, Abriss der Zoogeschichte mit Angaben zu Hy Dari auf www.hoglezoo.org. *Hogle Zoo's Dari the elephant going strong at 53, Bericht anlässlich ihres 53. Geburtstages von www.sltrib.com. *Hogle Zoo's 55-year-old elephant hoisted to its feet with crane, Artikel zur Aufrichtung von Dari auf www.good4utah.com. *Dari the elephant dies at Utah’s Hogle Zoo, Bericht zu Daris Tod auf www.sltrib.com. Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Kenia Kategorie:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika Kategorie:Utah Kategorie:Hogle Zoo Kategorie:Verstorben